Kings and Generals
by BlackClove
Summary: For Cleitus and Hephaistion fans. Inspired by lvingphai.
1. Introduction

Kings and Generals: Introduction

Cleitus stalked to his quarters, slamming the thick wooden door behind him. His page scurried to him, awaiting any orders.

"Bath." was all Cleitus said. The page hurried to draw the generals bath, pouring lavender scented oils into the steaming water. Black Cleitus approached, wearing nothing but sweat, dirt, and anger. The Persian page knew very well Cleitus was best left alone; he didn't like Persian hands on him.

Cleitus slipped into the warm water, the oils softening the water, making it seem as if he were slipping into a warm, soft, and very welcoming woman. He sighed, slightly annoyed by the thought. His frustration was giving him absurd thoughts.

"The great king, Alexander." He muttered in thought. He loved his king, Alexander's blood was of Philip's. But sometimes, and recently very often, Cleitus believed the king was starting to lose his mind to his dream.

He covered his face with both hands and dipped his head into the soft and heavenly scented water. As he surfaced, it felt as though the frustration had washed off like dirt. His mind fixed its self on more pleasant things; like Hephaistion. Yes, Black Cleitus had fallen for King Alexander's whore. _One of them, anyway._ He thought, remembering Bagoas. He frowned and ran a hand through his black hair. He wondered how much this had grieved Hephaistion-Phai; Cleitus had taken to the king's nickname for the blue-eyed general.

Slowly, he rose from the water, noting that it had started to chill, the smell of lavender lightly kissing his skin. Cleitus put on a clean chiton. Maybe a few drinks of wine would relax his mind once his black eyes stared into Phai's blue ones. Yes, he had noticed Hephaistion shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but Black Cleitus had read more into the sea blue eyes. He enjoyed watching Phai squirm under his gaze. Though one would never notice the beautiful man squirm, Cleitus watched him very carefully. He made sure to be there when Alexander couldn't.


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Notes:**

Queendel - I must agree with you (About Hephaistion being romantically persued.) There isn't enough of those fics around.

lvingpha - Thank you.

mimi - Thanks, I'll try to make the upcoming chapters longer without it getting boring.

VanialHepskins - Ahh, whether Hephaistion will end up with Cleitus or Alexander is a surprise. One I'm not even sure I know yet. oO

mamanchat - Yes, we need more of him.

Julie - Thanks!

hephychick - Ah, I hope this fic doesn't disappoint you.

Thanks for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you all. Though I have up to 4 already written, I'm going through them to make sure they are good enough for reading. Enjoy.

Kings and Generals: Chapter One

Hephaistion stared dully out the window of his quarters. Pretty Persian women and young men fluttered about below, gracefully getting ready for tonight's feast. Hephaistion took note of a certain eunuch heading towards the king's room. His blank expression suddenly turned dark and aggravated. How had he, strong and intelligent Hephaistion, been replaced with this Persian whore?

He turned from the window, trying to keep himself feeling anger than sorrow. He knew it would soon happen, but not with someone like Bagoas. He only shuddered to think what it would be like once Alexander took a wife.His belovedbarely called for him enough as it was.

Hephaistion headed out of his quarters. He would **not** stay in his room and sulk like a woman. He would reward himself with some wine for not acting out like a jealous lover and killing Bagoas. Wine was at least one pleasure Alexander himself could not take away.

When he arrived at the hall, he noticed some soldiers already indulging themselves in the wine. He joined them, taking a golden goblet while a young boy hurried to fill it. The wine sweetly cleansed his mouth and throat as his blue eyes looked to the door. Intense black eyes met his and Hephaistion almost choked.

_Phai._ Cleitus thought as he patiently waited for the beautiful general to turn his way. As if Cleitus were his lover and had vocally called, Hephaistion turned. Though glad to see him, Cleitus wondered what he was doing there early and without Alexander.

Cleitus made his way to the younger general, noting Hephaistion was downing the wine like water. Cleitus reached him, giving a half-smile and a nod in greeting.

"General Black Cleitus." Hephaistion smiled charmingly and motioned for one of the servants to pour more wine.

Though Hephaistion was normally self reserved, he let himself engage in any conversation with any soldier or general. It was better than being left alone with his thoughts, wondering why Bagoas was with his Alexander and realizing Alexander may be late.

"General Hephaistion." Cleitus fully smiled, his eyes staring intently into Hephaistion's as if he were trying to read his soul. "What brings you here early?" He inched in closer, seeing the wine had slightly affected the younger general.

"Good wine!" Hephaistion raised the golden cup. It was part of the truth, anyway. Cleitus only nodded, knowing what had really brought him early.

People filled the hall, and finally, Alexander arrived, the little eunuch not too far away. Cleitus saw Hephaistion's expression visibly darken as he gulped more wine. Cleitus discreetly moved close and gently took the goblet.

"Easy one the wine, Phai. Many older men would jump at the chance to take advantage." He whispered, his tone warning but husky, barely realizing he let the nick-name slip out. Hephaistion didn't seem to notice or care at this point.

Suddenly, he felt uncomfortable, feeling someone's eyes upon him. He looked up and held gazes with King Alexander. He wondered how he must look; close to the king's beloved, close enough to share the same air, as he whispered into the beautiful general's ear, Hephaistion himself looking rather dazed. Jealousy was in the king's eye, and Cleitus moved away. Hephaistion noticing none of this.

Time wore on and Hephaistion greeted Alexander with his eyes, but quickly turned away once he felt Bagoas' eyes on him. His pride to great to quarrel with the eunuch through looks of malice. The general chuckled slightly, wandering out of the hall. The wine now lulling him into blissful carelessness.

He staggered down the corridor, keeping his chin up. By the gods, he would not be seen feeling the wall for guidance like a blind man. He didn't realize his eyes had closed until they shot open at the feel of someone touching his arm. He had been headed straight for a wall. He looked to the person who saved him from the ridiculous crash. Black Cleitus. He almost groaned in disappointment.

"You shouldn't wander around here alone." Cleitus muttered. His expression looked of stone, but Hephaistion wasn't blind. He was very much aware of Cleitus' feelings. Alexander had even brought it up after a night together. Though the king tried to appear unconcerned, Hephaistion was fully aware of the worry. The Great King was still the young boy in Pella. Though Hephaistion wouldn't admit it out loud, he had... _feelings _for the older general. Cleitus understood the pain of loving a king.

"I'm fine." Hephaistion stated stubbornly, though he didn't pull away. Cletus noticed and started to lead him to his room. "No," Hephaistion suddenly barked. "I will not be left alone with my thoughts and grieve like a woman." He mumbled half his words, his glare turning soft.

Cleitus understood, though he was not sure if he was meant to. He had seen Bagoas' eyes on Hephaistion, mixed with both jealousy and accomplishment to be near Alexander when Hephaistion was not.

"Where do you plan on going?" He half whispered, quietly hoping for Hephaistion to join him in his own quarters. Hephaistion didn't answer, he was in a daze, staring out into nothing. Cleitus knew whom was in the younger general's thoughts.

"Come," He stated, slightly pulling Hephaistion. "I have wine, we'll drink this away."

Hephaistion wasn't aware of what 'this' he was referring to, but allowed himself to be guided. He wouldn't it admit, not even to himself, but he was glad Cleitus was there. If he were to stumble upon the wrong crowd of people who hated him out of jealousy alone...

He shook the thought from his head and followed.


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Notes:**

mimi - I'm glad you like it!

Queendel - Ah ha, this is just the beginning. Grin

Hephaistion - Thank you! I look forward to more chapters from your fic, as well.

hephychick - I just wouldn't like to disappoint my readers. )

Julie - More chapters coming right up! Thanks.

VaniaHepskins - No need to apologize! Here's another update for you.

Thanks for the reviews, guys! This chapter is rather short but I think it adds to... erm, a cliffhanger effect. )

Kings and Generals: Chapter Two

Alexander paced about his room, Bagoas awaiting patiently for _any_ orders. Though the eunuch's expression was skillfully hidden, he was tearing apart. Alexander had ordered a page to send for Hephaistion, and had acted as if Bagoas were not there.

"My lord," the page had returned. "General Hephaistion was not in his quarters. I checked around to see if he were still socializing in the hall, but he was not."

Alexander felt disbelief. Hephaistion always left himself easy to find in case Alexander had called for him. Bagoas lightened up a bit; perhaps he would get to spend the night with his king after all.

"I see. Thank you." Alexander spoke, his gaze drifting in thought. He had been slightly worried when he had witnessed his Phai downing the wine with Cleitus much too close. Not to mention Black Cleitus leaving soon after Hephaistion. An uneasy feeling set in his stomach. He would look for Hephaistion in Cleitus' quarters. And once he did not find him there, he would laugh about it and Hephaistion would be waiting for him. His beautiful Phai would tease him for it and give Cleitus looks of lust just to upset Alexander. The king slightly laughed to himself. Yes, everything would be fine.

He hurried out, leaving a confused page and crushed eunuch behind. Bagoas stared after him, knowing he should slip out before the king returned with his beloved. The beautiful Persian boy knew whom came first, no matter what was done. Should Hephaistion die, Alexander would follow. Should Hephaistion find a new lover, Alexander would be sick with envy. There was no king or higher power when it came to Alexander and Hephaistion. Achilles and Patroclus.

Bagoas grieved and quickly left.


	4. Chapter Three

lvingphai - Here you go! 

Queendel - I have up to six chapters (and counting) and I continue to go over each to try and lengthen them. Fear not! Heh.

VaniaHepskins - I'm not sure I can guarantee this will turn out A/H, but I'll make it worth the read.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Three

Hephaistion was lying back on Cleitus' bed, Cleitus beside him drinking wine religiously while Hephaistion babbled about some soldier who was getting on his nerves a few nights ago-just as a way to get out his frustration. Cleitus passed him the wine and supported Hephaistion's argument. He stalled, gazing at the drunk beautiful man, then sat up and leaned over the younger man, his breath tickling Hephaistion's lower lip.

"I know that is not what is really troubling you, Hephaistion." Blue eyes stared up into his.

Hephaistion had expected just to drink with Cleitus like old friends. Now, staring up into the black eyes, he wasn't too sure. However, what scared him was his lack of will to push the older general off. He blamed it dumbly on the wine, though he knew it was something else.

Cleitus waited for the shove and Hephaistion's declaration of love for the king, but it did not come. His heart beat quickened and he leaned down, his lips touching Hephaistion's. His eyes slid shut as Hephaistion's tongue slid against his. Cleitus' passion flared, knowing he could very well have what he's lusted for for so long. _Shame he's not sober. I want him to remember every moment of this_. At that thought, Cleitus started to feel some guilt. Could he really take advantage of this man he'd come to respect and love?

The older man pulled away, his black eyes staring intently down at Hephaistion. His blue eyes stared back, in them something shined. Cleitus briefly wondered if Alexander got to be this close to him and witness what he was now seeing every night. Jealousy flooded him and he reached up to slightly caress the smooth face.

"Alexander," he started, his voice husky with all the conflicting emotions in him. "is a very lucky man." At the name of the king, Hephaistion's blue eyes, shining with playful passion, darkened with guilt. Cleitus silently cursed himself for ruining the moment and pulled away.

"Cleitus." Hephaistion quickly reached up to stop him. The older general looked down at him expectantly, but knew no words would come past those soft lips. He leaned down and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead. If this was meant to happen, then Hephaistion would be more than willing sober. Cleitus almost wanted to stab himself for not taking advantage-and he knew he could have been able to.

Hephaistion rested back into the bed as Cleitus pulled away and stood up. He stared down at Hephaistion, wondering if he would ever have the beautiful man in his bed again. After a prolonged moment of silence, Hephaistion pushed himself off the bed and walked to the door. Cleitus frowned and slowly followed; the ache of longing telling him to make the general stay. Hephaistion greeted him with his eyes and Cleitus moved forward, slipping a hand behind the younger man to hold his waist while the other hand held his chin up. He kissed him again, but Hephaistion didn't respond. Cleitus could feel Hephaistion's own inner conflict and pulled away.

Alexander took a deep breath before pulling the thick wooden door open, actually considering if he should knock. Of course not, he is king. He was surprised and disappointed to meet Hephaistion's wine flushed face. Cleitus was not too far behind and it looked as if he were sulking. Almost immediately, Hephaistion's eyes became guarded, locking Alexander out from his mind.

"Hephaistion," Alexander stared intently in those guarded blue eyes. "I sent a page for you, but he could not find you. I-I had an idea of where you would be."

Hephaistion walked steadily out of Cleitus' quarters, not daring to look back to the older general. Alexander stepped aside, out of his way and closed to wooden door, not _wanting_ to look at Black Cleitus.

Alexander headed down the corridor, back to his room whilst Hephaistion fell into step with him. Neither one daring to say anything. Alexander had never felt so far away form his beloved friend; Hephaistion had never felt this need to block Alexander from his mind.


	5. Chapter Four

Author's Notes: 

Hephaistion - I like your Cleitus! I think I'm making mine look a bit too soft.

annakas - Thanks! Ahh, poor Alexander.

Julie - Here you go! Enjoy.

lvingphai - Thanks, and here's another chapter for ya!

hephychick - I don't feel sorry for Bagoas, either. And THANK YOU for the ch4(3) review! Those are the exact emotions I was trying to get across.

Queendel -Hephaistion is starting to realize that. No worries.

Once again, thank you guys so much for the reviews. Here's another chapter for you all. After this chapter, the others get a bit longer. So look forward to that.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Four

Fire of rage flared in Cleitus' eyes as the thick wooden door closed. He clenched his fists and bit down on his tongue to keep from shouting. How dare he ruin the moment that was his! Hephaistion had a mind and will of his own. How dare he haul him off like an eunuch! He scowled, blaming himself for not taking the young man for himself when he had his chance.

Realizing he could not stay in one place, Cleitus stormed out of his room and headed far away from "King Alexander." People saw him raging down the corridors and quickly stepped a side. Each of them thinking, "May the gods help whom ever enraged Black Cleitus."

His storm quickly quieted once he was outside, the cool evening air gently ruffling his dark hair as if to comfort him. He inhaled deeply and cast his gaze up to the stars which were peering back at him. At this point, the king and Hephaistion would either be arguing or blessed with passion. Disappointment crawled it's way into Cleitus' stomach, already knowing which.

He walked further, not really wanting to go back just yet. If he wanted to get the other general, he would have to wait.

Alexander could hear Cleitus leave soon after him and Hephaistion, and he began to wonder what he interrupted. _Nothing_, He quickly told himself. _Phai was about to leave. I interrupted nothing. _He looked over to his friend, whom looked as if he were concentrating hard on just walking. Alexander smiled a little, moving to wrap an arm around his waist and help him walk. Blue eyes thanked him, but said nothing more.

They arrived soon in Alexander's bedroom, and Hephaistion was a little shocked to not see Bagoas on Alexander's bed-oiled and ready. He almost laughed bitterly at the thought. Alexander sat him down on the soft bed and then moved to sit next to him, keeping his arm in place so his friend would not fall back.

"How much did you drink, Phai?" Hephaistion stared at Alexander, trying to decide how to answer that question.

"No more than any other Macedonian." He replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"Why were you with Cleitus?" Alexander asked abruptly, his eyes boring into Hephaistion's. The blue eyes widened a bit at the question.

"Alexander... what does that have to relate to with anything?" Alexander shifted, anxious for an answer.

"I was... concerned." His voice was low, almost threatening. Hephaistion's pride took over, his stare into Alexander's eyes unwavering. For that moment, it seemed the wine never touched his lips.

"Alexander, I don't believe it's any of your concern."

The king blinked. He knew that when he first laid eyes on Bagoas, he had lost Hephaistion to any other lover beside himself. His taking the eunuch to bed gave Hephaistion the will and right to have other's as well.

However, that did not change the fact he was envious. Alexander nodded and moved away. Hephaistion's gaze softened as he reached out to hold the king's hand.

"Dear friend, do not upset yourself so." He paused, moving closer and closing the gap between them. "You are whom I love best." He whispered, a small smile curving up on his lips. Alexander's eyes seemed to brighten with relief and he embraced the general. Hephaistion spoke again, returning the embrace.

"You have more to worry about then than the love of a general you have always had and always will have." Hephaistion gently pushed the king back on the bed, lying them both down. The king had forgotten how good it felt to have his beloved in his arms and to be in his beloved's arms. He smiled to himself, knowing Phai would be complaining of a headache in the morning.

While Alexander slept, Hephaistion watched him-a frown carved upon his lips.


	6. Chapter Five

Author's Note: 

Thanks for the reviews. I have feeling most of you are going to like this chapter.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Five

The days slipped by quickly like spring water, moments of fake and forced peace becoming more frequent. There was a look or a small smile passed between Cleitus and Hephaistion, but never around Alexander and it never lasted more than a few seconds.

Occasionally, he would let go of the tension and see Alexander - if Alexander himself wasn't 'busy' - but never Cleitus. And in a sense, it was killing him. Hephaistion was never one to share a lover, in which Alexander's actions insist he do. The king seemed persistent in seeing his eunuch, even after the brief scare of losing Hephaistion to someone else. Even worse, Alexander would be taking a wife soon. All of Hephaistion's old fears came alive.

Though Hephaistion had a brilliant mind, he was at a complete loss of what he should do - so he did what he did best...

Hephaistion occupied his mind with his work.

The general was sitting at the edge of his bed, in his tent in which he considered more of his home than Babylon. He was thinking, nothing else. It struck him odd that he had no will to do anything but contemplate, especially since he knew too many thoughts could slice his emotions. He thought back to earlier when he had gone to see Alexander - but the king was... busy. _Is this how I'm going to spend the rest of my days?_

"Hephaistion." He looked up to see Black Cleitus and immediately cursed himself for letting his thoughts weaken his senses.

"What troubles you?" Cleitus asked as his eyes narrowed, folding his arms across his chest. Hephaistion raised an eyebrow.

"What gives you the impression I am troubled?" Hephaistion retorted, attempting to pull away from the demons of his mind.

Cleitus paused, setting his eyes briefly downcast, then approached, kneeling down to be at eye-level with the younger general.

"Because of the way your forehead creases when you are too deep in thought." He reached up and lightly outlined the said crease with his finger tips. Hephaistion visibly tensed.

"You've been avoiding me." Cleitus spoke again, pulling his hand away.

"I have been working." Hephaistion replied, wishing Alexander would appear before anything _happened_. But, he knew that wouldn't be the case. Once again, he damned Bagoas.

As if reading his mind, Cleitus' gaze softened.

"He's with the eunuch again." He spoke in a hushed whisper, as if afraid anyone would see him in this compassionate state. "Hephaistion, why do you put yourself through such things?" He cupped the side of Hephaistion's face with his hand, and it seemed all the sorrow and grieving was starting to scream from the blue eyes though the general was trying hard to hide it.

"He'll marry soon," Cleitus spoke again. "What will you do then?" He could see tears starting to form in those eyes reflecting pain, but he knew those tears wouldn't fall - Hephaistion was too proud. He moved up, sitting beside him, and wrapped his arms around him, a little stunned the younger general let him.

Cleitus knew his actions were unlike him, he should be cursing the boy for loving Philip's son in the first place instead of holding him. But he also knew Hephaistion was opening up - the younger man would never let anyone do as much as touch him and whatever chance Cleitus got to get closer, he would gladly take.

"Cleitus," Hephaistion spoke, tilting his head back so he could see Cleitus' face clearly, those sorrowful eyes locking on to the older man. "You understand this pain, Black Cleitus, and you also understand that I would not trade my position with Alexander for any jewel or any amount of gold." Cleitus sighed, looking into those eyes carefully.

"Strong Hephaistion, I know this." His black eyes studied the face before him. "But you need more," He paused, then whispered, "Let me be the one to give you more." Hephaistion's eyes pulled him in; the intensity making his heart beat quicken, as they always have.

The need in the younger general's face became obvious and Cleitus leaned in, Hephaistion's lips now touching his own. Hephaistion cautiously leaned in, as if Alexander would be charging in at any minute. Cleitus slightly pulled away and whispered, "Don't worry, Phai. You're with me now." He took in the beauty before him, his hand tangling in the brown locks, feeling and tasting as he had always lusted for. But this _felt_ like more than lust.

He pushed him down, Hephaistion giving into the older general as his tongue massaged against the other's. Cleitus' kisses down Hephaistion's neck felt like something new even though the want for skin to skin contact had been in him for an achingly long time. Clothes were quickly removed, but the heat from passion kept Hephaistion from noticing any difference. Any little brush of Cleitus' lips or hands pushed him further into the bliss he had fantasized about like a school boy for ages.

Hephaistion loved Alexander, they were one, but he needed someone to guide him, someone for his own. His fear of losing Alexander to a woman, to Bagoas, was soothed away. His sorrow of loneliness was quickly forgotten. This was _for him_. What he had with Cleitus was _his own_.

And as they were connected as one, Cleitus gently kissed his lips, sweat glistening the older man's skin as his body lightly trembled, he whispered, "Don't be afraid." For Hephaistion wasn't alone anymore.


	7. Chapter Six

Author's Note:

lvingphai - I'm glad you like it!

Hephaistion - Ah, you know how to make a writer feel good. Thank you very much for this review! As for history being changed in this story, that will be left a surprise.

Queendel - I'm very glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you continue to enjoy this fic!

shiva - Haha, good to see people want to read more!

Julie - Thank you!

Juu - Thank you very much!

With this chapter, I just followed the events going on with the movie. The reviews inspired me to keep writing, so, thanks to all of ya. And since I don't want to bother my beta reader, you guys will have to just stick with the grammar errors.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Six

Alexander chose to ignore the looks passed between his two generals. It hurt to believe his own life long friend had been bedded by his father's own past time general. It couldn't be true, _but why not_? The sleeping Persian boy in his bed reminded him to control his jealousy. Tonight would be a special one for him; the event would be enough to soothe his mind.

Cleitus stood like a statue in the night as colors of fire danced on his skin. Before him were numerous women dancing; one of them catching Alexander's lustful eyes. The older general watched in dismay as the said woman, Roxanne, worked her witchery.

He sent a long glance to Hephaistion, whom looked sorrowful but attempted to hide it in the goblet of wine. This angered Cleitus; though some nights Hephaistion was his, it seemed the king still had extreme power over him. Cleitus knew this reaction from Hephaistion was to be expected, but felt envy nonetheless.

He tossed aside the now empty goblet of his own wineand walked to the younger general; Hephaistion's attention still on the dancers and Alexander. He shoved the younger general and spoke, half-laughing and grinning through his jealousy, "Rejoice in this day for you are no longer our king's whore!"

An unknown emotion flickered in the blue eyes, almost as if another knife were twisted into his chest. _He's drunk, he means nothing by it._ He simply smiled and pushed the older general, turning his attention back to Alexander.

Cleitus now felt frustration and a bit of rage at being pushed away and ignored for the king. Stupid with wine, Cleitus flung his fist straight to Hephaistion's face. He felt someone pull him back and hold him from doing anymore damage; the younger general held his nose as blood began to trickle down to his lips.

As Cleitus broke free and stormed off, angry at himself but also Hephaistion, he noticed the king hadn't even taken his eyes off Roxanne.

Hephaistion paced aimlessly about his chambers, endless thoughts forcing themselves into his mind. He had seen Alexander's eyes watch Roxanne as they had watched Bagoas. The exact look he had when they first...

His thoughts trailed, unwilling to think about the past - when Alexander was Alexander, not a king. They had grown apart. It was harsh, but true.

But lately, he had the company of the older general. What happened tonight, however, left him slightly bewildered. Cleitus was obviously drunk, but what possessed him to go after him specifically? "_Rejoice in this day for you are no longer our king's whore!_" His pacing ceased and he found himself gazing out to the moon.

A king's whore. But that was not him, that was Bagoas. Hephaistion dropped his gaze to the floor. Perhaps a whore was what Alexander thought of him? Sighing, he brought his hand up and massaged is left temple.

Envy. That's what he saw in Cleitus' eyes. His reaction was no different than any other drunk soldier.

Hephaistion moved quickly from his quarters and to Cleitus'. As he came to the door, slightly ajar, he slipped in. Inside was a wide-eyed Persian hurrying to leave. He watched as the page rushed quickly away, followed by, "Filthy wench, get out of my sight!"

Cleitus came into view and stopped shouting as he saw Hephaistion. The younger general gave him a crooked face; he had never seen Cleitus so angry outside of the battle field.

Hephaistion walked to him, no fear in his eyes from Black Cleitus' rage. Without any hesitation, he brought up his hand and slapped his knuckles across Cleitus' face. The older general's black eyes blinked in stupid confusion and Hephaistion took this time to speak quietly but quickly, leaning in with a deadly tone.

"I'll not be a piece of wood you beat when you please, nor will I let you spit on me as if I were a woman. I am a general of the same army as you. Make no mistake, I am no whore, Black Cleitus."

Before, Cleitus was enraged with himself, Alexander, and he was angry with Hephaistion for envious reasons. Cleitus simply gazed at him, a little surprised with himself for not beating down the smaller man as he would were it any other.

They gazed at each other for a moment, anger fading from their eyes. Hephaistion stepped closer, slipping a hand behind Cleitus' head, and fiercely kissed him. Cleitus eagerly kissed him back, pleased with the way this night would end. He understood his mistake, but did not regret the anger that caused such passion.

Cleitus awoke, his body feeling strangely at ease. He looked over to see Hephaistion sleeping peacefully, the gentle rise and fall of his bare chest the only sign of his heart still beating. The morning was just being born, the dark quietly slipping away before the orange glow of the sun forced it out.

He froze as his black eyes found themselves looking into deep brown eyes. King Alexander was calmly sitting in a chair, but his eyes showed a brewing storm waiting to explode.


	8. Chapter Seven

Author's notes: 

lvingphai - Ahaha, I put poor Alexander through too much.

Fedia - Ah, but he lost him as soon as he took the eunuch to bed. I'm looking forward to reading more from your story, by the way!

Inkstained Scarlet - Thanks!

Juu - I like to make my readers sweat. :P

Queendel - I'm very glad you liked it! I was actually considering re-writing it; but after a few drinks, I thought, "screw it."

Julie - I'm sure Alexander would like to give me a few beatings after this story.

marj - Glad you like it!

Rothalion - Wow, thanks!

VaniaHepskins - Here ya go!

Kind of long. Enjoy.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Seven

Outside, birds chirped while young children laughed and ran about. Everything was calm as any morning.

However, inside, Alexander raged to his quarters and rushed Hephaistion in. The general immediately noticed Bagoas sitting calmly in a corner and he realized Alexander would not send him away simply because he felt him as a part of the room - a pet. Hephaistion, annoyed with the eunuch, spoke up knowing Bagoas would love to see a fight between the two lovers.

"Get out." Hephaistion muttered, turning a deadly glare to the eunuch. The dark eyes stared at him but did not move.

"Bagoas." Alexander gave him a kinder look. Instantly, the Persian boy rose, bowed, and left.

Finally, Hephaistion and Alexander came face to face. The general did not soften his glare, but the thunderstorm in Alexander's eyes turned to sorrow. Truthfully, Hephaistion was scared out of his mind. A part of him battled that he had every right to be with Cleitus, another speaking that it was a betrayal to his love Alexander. Either way, he hadn't exactly planned on how to "tell" Alexander.

Earlier, Hephaistion awoke and had immediately felt tension in the room. Next to him, Cleitus was staring straight at Alexander, looking very still like a warrior ready to fight to death. Hephaistion rose calmly, despite his inner voice screaming in panic, quickly dressed and left with Alexander.

"Phai, why do you look at me as I am a tyrant? Have I changed so much?" Alexander searched his eyes for an answer.

Hephaistion's gaze softened and unspoken words spilled between them.

"You have not lost my love, dear friend, but," He paused, looking down, trying to find the words. "But was our bond so easy to throw away? You have your Bagoas, and soon your wife. And I? Am I to sit by like a good little wench and watch the king rule my Alexander?"

"Have you thrown your emotions away?" Alexander asked softly, Hephaistion knowing what was meant.

"Have you?"

Cleitus sat outside, waiting for his execution. He smiled bitterly and sipped some wine. Whether he would die out of the king's jealousy or not, he was happy he got to taste the few moments of bliss. When he awoke to meet the eyes of his king, he didn't know what to think or feel, just, "The gods wish me dead."

He thought back to when the king was just a prince - a boy. He and Hephaistion were inseparable. He remembered watching them talking and laughing, love shining so brightly in their eyes. What happened?

The death of Philip. Cleitus remembered every detail of that day and was haunted of it in his dreams. The death of his true king. And now? Now, this king was losing his mind. Now, Cleitus held more than lust for Hephaistion.

He remembered when he would watch him, feeling sympathy but a strange attraction for the boy. Did Hephaistion really believe his relationship with Alexander would always be that way? There is still love, yes, but the king loves others. A king always does.

Cleitus heard footsteps behind him but didn't bother to turn. The king sat beside him and was silent. Cleitus didn't even bother to stand and acknowledge Alexander.

"Your father," He began, not waiting to be spoken to. "Would tell me of the world we would conquer. Did you ever know, Alexander, of the price you would have to pay?" He let his black eyes look to his king.

"I have not lost him." He replied. Cleitus saw anger flicker in his eyes.

"No, as long as he breathes, you won't. But you shattered what he will give tono one else. Are you so selfish, my king?" His voice was mocking and he tilted his head to the side, to examine his reaction.

"General Black Cleitus, what spell did you cast upon him?" Alexander growled, his temper getting the better of him.

"What spell have these Persian whores cast upon _you_?"

"What's your reason for seducing him, Cleitus? Is this a game to hurt him and I out of envy?"

"My king, you think you're the only one who sees Hephaistion as desirable? Are you so blind to not see as soon as you _betrayed_ him, someone would be there?"

"I did not betray him!" Alexander leaped to his feet, anger boiling in him.

Cleitus and Alexander stared at each other for a moment. Alexander broke his gaze and looked over behind Cleitus. It was then Cleitus realized Hephaistion was there, watching. It was smart of the younger general not to trust Alexander alone with Cleitus after recent events. His cutting glare to his king turned sympathetic.

"It is not your choice, Alexander, of whom he sees. Not anymore." Cleitus spoke in a low, but soft voice. For the first time, he could feel the pain bleeding from his king, but they all knew he brought it upon himself.

Hephaistion approached and Alexander nodded to him. Without another word, he walked away.

It was announced later that day that King Alexander would marry.

The ceremony was beautiful, fitting for a king's first marriage. Though Hephaistion didn't agree with it, he would support Alexander regardless. During the ceremony, Alexander looked across for Hephaistion. Their eyes met and Hephaistion gave him a small smile.

_That's just like him_. Thought Cleitus, who was a little further away. _To support Alexander and be there for him 'til the end of their days_. This was a fact Cleitus would have to come to accept, but he wasn't sure he could. Cleitus watched the sorrow played out on the younger general's blue eyes and felt angry with himself. Alexander may have been king, but he held no time for his life-long friend. Cleitus could, and yet Hephaistion still held such extreme love for Alexander.

Their eyes met and Cleitus only gave him a short nod. He had a feeling Hephaistion would once again be his that night. Blue eyes looked away and Cleitus followed their gaze to Alexander, whom was now looking proudly at his new wife. _Barbarian wench. Just like his mother._

Later on, Cleitus waited for the other general, briefly wondering how the eunuch was handling the night without his king. Hephaistion came to him, tears mixed with kohl running down from his eyes. _Strong Hephaistion breaks and it is only I who will be there to heal him._ Cleitus led him in and guided him to the bath, quickly and gently discarded them both of their clothes

While the younger general rested against him in the warm water, he whispered to Cleitus of the thoughts poisoning his mind. Cleitus raised his hand to clean the beautiful face of the running kohl and listened while admiring the body pressed against his.

It was the small moments like this that Cleitus knew he had conquered a piece of Hephaistion's heart. The younger general never spoke of love for him, but he didn't have to. Although, it would have been securing to hear at least once in a while. He held on to the younger man and Hephaistion rested his head on Cleitus' shoulder, seeming to melt into him.

Cleitus smiled softly, knowing the only other body that got to be this close to Hephaistion was Alexander. And Alexander had neglected Hephaistion for far too long.

Alexander woke early, and quietly got up. As he stared down at his new wife, he slipped Hephaistion's ring back on. The general, his beloved Patroclus, had gone to him in tears and gave him this beautiful ring. Alexander wondered if his Phai had slept alone that night, or...

The image of Hephaistion being held in Black Cleitus' arms flashed through his mind.

He was losing his lover to his father's general. But the lust for his Bagoas and for conquering land kept him from his Patroclus and gave Phai every right to find others. As if he had never had any idea of Hephaistion's pain, he felt it _all_ in that moment.

Hephaistion opened his eyes and looked to Cleitus, who had fallen asleep.

"You have my love, Black Cleitus." He whispered, not knowing - or caring -if he was heard or not.


	9. Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: 

lvingphai - For some reason, I like to see him hurting, too.

Brenda - Thank you very much! I was beginning to think I was just making the story drone on and on.

Shiobhan - I'm very glad you like it!

VaniaHepskins - Haha, I certainly do not want to kill you! I'm glad you like 'em.

Queendel - Thank you for all the reviews, and I apologize for being slow with this update. :) Enjoy.

Julie - One of your favorites, eh? I'm glad!

xiaoweisan - Yes, Cleitus died in 328 BC and Alexander married Roxanne in 327 BC. I'm following the events in the movie. Glad you like it!

Hephaistion - I'm glad you like this story, and I'm still looking forward to that epilogue of yours.

Another chapter. Thanks to all of you for the reviews and for sticking with me and this silly story of mine! Enjoy.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Eight

They went further, farther than anyone before. In Alexander's eyes, Hephaistion once again became the lover when Alexander was prince, only wiser. His eyes shined with growing joy, and never darkened at the sight of Bagoas or Roxanne. He brought out the light in Alexander and he kept him grounded. But, much to the king's dismay, Hephaistion never tried to spend intimate nights with him anymore. If they spent a night together, it was only spent in deep conversation.

One night, Alexander decided he would change that.

He paced his room anxiously, feeling almost like a virgin school boy. He had sent Bagoas out early and had no desire to try yet again to bear a child with Roxanne.

Hephaistion arrived and they proceeded to talk as they had before, Alexander suddenly realizing what he had been missing and what Cleitus had gained. Who'd ever thought a king would envy a general? Cleitus had not wronged Hephaistion, in fact, he treated him as Hephaistion deserved. How could Alexander stray Hephaistion from Cleitus?

The king had been thinking of this while Hephaistion talked, and he looked up, his eyes looking straight into Hephaistion's. The look in Alexander's eyes made him stop talking and he gave him a questioning expression. Alexander leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Hephaistion's, the general taking the action in shock, but quickly recovered. As if only being polite, he ever so slightly leaned in and pulled away.

Feeling offended, Alexander stood up and took a few steps back. Hephaistion also stood, looking apologetic but not regretful. King Alexander was now green with jealousy knowing if he were Cleitus, Hephaistion wouldn't have pulled away.

Only a few people knew of Hephaistion and Black Cleitus. In public, the only thoughts on them were, "They'd look handsome together." Any sign of them actually being lovers were the black eyes and bruises on some troops, delivered by Cleitus, for treating Hephaistion like a king's whore.

"Alexander..." Hephaistion looked to his friend, the shining blue eyes talking for him.

"You may go." Alexander nodded, trying to look like the strong king he was known for, not like the rejected little boy he felt like.

Hephaistion turned and quickly left, feeling the same old pain he used to sleep with and wake with. Only this time, it was Alexander who was feeling the pain. A gnawing feeling at Hephaistion's heart made him want to turn around and embrace his friend. Hephaistion stopped walking and turned to look back out of the chambers he left. He wanted to go back and make love to his Alexander, to make it feel the way it had been when they were young.

Bagoas then came into view, walking towards where Hephaistion left. He must have been waiting for the chance to go to his king. Hephaistion felt familiar disappointment and turned away. As he walked, he could feel the Persian's eyes on him. Hephaistion felt too old for this; much too old.

That night, Bagoas had no effect on Alexander. Not emotional nor physical. Every time he felt that known contentment of pleasure, he'd open his eyes wanting to see his beautiful Phai. When he saw the eunuch, any desire quickly faded away. Of course, the Persian was ashamed of himself and muttered apologies repeatedly.

As the king attempted to soothe the eunuch, he realized that if he were with Hephaistion, he'd be in the grips of rapture. Bagoas was incredibly talented, of course, but it was as if he only knew actions and no emotion. Adoration shined in the boy's eyes, but he was a used toy for passion. His tricks proved that. With Hephaistion, it was always pleasurable knowing the general was inside him or vice versa. With Hephaistion, it was love. The look in his eyes proved _that_.

Alexander lied alone in bed, after the eunuch took his leave, staring off into nothing, wondering if Hephaistion would ever be his again. _"You have more important things to think about, my love."_ The old spoken words of his Patroclus.

Alexander paused in his thoughts.

Was Hephaistion still his Patroclus?

Alexander shut his eyes and forced the thought out of his head.

Hephaistion felt as though he were on the verge of tears. Did Alexander take this as a joke? To lure him in then toss him aside once reassured Hephaistion was still his? Hephaistion dug his nails into his scalp, the tears of frustration starting to fall. He was doing well without the touch of Alexander, but those lips pressed against his made him long for his friend.

And there was Cleitus the Black. At the thought of the older man, Hephaistion felt comfort. Yes, he would get through this night without crawling back on all fours to his king. He was a warrior; he would last no matter what was done. The missions far away built up his strength and when he returned, he always had the older general to return to. Cleitus was not busy trying to rule or bathing himself in his lust for Persianized men and women.

Hephaistion inhaled deeply, annoyed with himself for letting this get to him. He wondered, though, how was he going to make it to the end of Alexander's reign? How could anyone whom has been with Alexander since the beginning make it to the end? Cleitus would often talk of their king becoming delirious, but it was hard for Hephaistion to believe. He had shared the same dream, but now it seemed only a dream for young boys and nothing more.

He began to wonder how Cleitus would make it past the king's possessiveness and jealousy. Hephaistion sighed, deciding his Black Cleitus would make it through as long as Hephaistion watched over him. It was ironic how they both needed each other to survive and live out Alexander's dream.

Bagoas crossed his mind and he no longer thought of him as a rival but someone who he pitied. There was no doubt Bagoas was ignorant in the beginning, thinking the king loved only him. Surely he would know by now - after meeting Hephaistion, the queen, and Alexander's other countless lovers of the flesh - he would know.

Suddenly, Hephaistion felt lucky to be Alexander's second half. If he were not king, neither one would need to find pleasure or love in anyone else. But Alexander was meant for this. He was Alexander the Great. Hephaistion was just Hephaistion. Their only fault was being human, and that was something Alexander had yet to accept. Hephaistion blamed Olympias for that.

Their lives had enough tragedy, perhaps the gods would bless them and protect them from any more of this pain.


	10. Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: 

Queendel - Ah, the irony of it though.

Julie - Thank you very much.

lvingphai - Ahaha, it was fun. I feel some guilt for it, though.

hephychick - Haha, I'm glad you liked it.

VaniaHepskins - Here's another chapter for you. :)

Right, so, not many chapters left. Here's one of the last ones.

Kings and Generals: Chapter Nine

Bagoas fidgeted anxiously within his own small quarters. Tonight would be the night he would win his king's affection back through the art of dancing. They were far from 'home', yet the exotic setting was still a gift from the gods. Even though Hephaistion was there, he would successfully lure Alexander away from the general. Tonight was _his_ night. The eunuch smiled confidently to himself, his raven hair slipping over his shoulder. Nothing could go wrong.

Cleitus shifted in his position, an eerie pain in his stomach telling him something was wrong. Worry filled him as he began to wonder if his king and soldiers were alright - if Hephaistion was alright. No, something felt off and very wrong.

And yet, as he spotted Hephaistion, every thing seemed to be fine. He began to wonder if he was falling ill or if age was taking it's toll upon him. Hephaistion gave him a small, secret smile; the gesture enough to ease Cleitus' worry.

They walked to the hall, talking and watching dark colored beauties decorate for tonight. Cleitus was not in favor of drinking with these painted barbarians, but the wine would be enough to soothe his irritation. The king's little eunuch was said to be dancing, probably in attempt for affection, but Cleitus knew who was the lucky one.

As the younger general spoke, Cleitus jealously wondered if his lover had been with the king as of late; he thought it better not to ask. Cleitus knew very well the love between his king and lover would not die; but he preferred if Hephaistion did not lay with him. Yet, he knew better than to bring it up in conversation and protest the younger general's actions.

They gazed at the hall, and once again Cleitus felt that uneasy feeling of something being completely wrong. Hephaistion noticed the strange, alert look on the older man's face and quickly gazed around for sight of anything troubling. Finding nothing, he moved in close, looking concerned.

"Is everything alright, Cleitus?"

The soft voice seemed to break him from his thoughts and he gazed at his Hephaistion. He then gave him a soft smile and placed his hand on the blue-eyed general's shoulder. Hephaistion was a little taken aback; Cleitus would not act gentle or kind with anyone when an audience was present around them. For the sake of Hephaistion, Cleitus treated him like everyone else - with dignity and respect. The younger general had been called a whore too many times for Cleitus' liking.

He pulled away and that soft look given secretly to only him faded. Whatever the reason for his senses screaming, Cleitus decided it shall be pushed aside for now.

Even Hephaistion had to admit Bagoas was quite stunning and talented that night. He must have been practicing those steps for weeks. Alexander watched as if he were in a drunken trance, and the eunuch took advantage of his wine-filled state - flaunting and dancing about.

The music stopped and Alexander stood up, crossing over to Bagoas. Hephaistion could see lust gleam in Alexander's eyes, in which the Persian boy mistook for love. Applause and cheer burst from many as the king embraced the eunuch. Shouts of "Kiss him!" began to ring throughout the crowd and Hephaistion froze. Alexander half-smiled and pulled the boy in a deep kiss. Hephaistion softly sighed and gazed across to meet Cleitus' black eyes.

The older general looked angry and disgusted, his cheeks flushed from wine. Hephaistion could clearly tell Cleitus was aggravated at what King Philip's army had become. The king should know when his actions could strike _against_ him.

As Alexander seated himself, Black Cleitus rose, shouting out a sarcastic toast whilst raising his goblet of wine. Hephaistion nervously smiled, telling himself Cleitus wouldn't go too far. Surely this warrior would know of Alexander's temper by now. It was a blessing from the gods Cleitus was still breathing; surely he would know when to stop.

But those poisonous words continuously slipped out.

"To Philip, to a real hero."

Alexander was becoming enraged. How dare his own general speak to him as if he were still an ignorant child? What gives him the right to talk down to his king? This man who stole his lover; would he steal his army, too?

Paranoia began to wrap it's self around the king, and he tried to reassure himself by boasting of the flatteries connecting him with Herakles. And yet, Cleitus countered him, making Alexander feel as though he were a mere, weak mortal - something he never handled well.

Tension thickly spread in the air as Alexander rose, anger flaring in his eyes. He could see many of the foreigners take their leave and Hephaistion walking towards him; the general warning him with his eyes. Still Cleitus continued, telling his king what no one else even dared to utter. Hephaistion felt the first twinge of panic when Alexander looked right past him, trying not to stumble in his drunken yet enraged state.

Hephaistion sent a pleading glance to Cleitus, begging him to stop. The alarming paranoia of conspiracy screamed from the king's eyes.

"This army - this army's your blood, boy!" _Oh gods, Philip - have you come to haunt me_? Alexander could feel could sweat form and blinked disbelievingly at the scene before him.

"You no longer serve the purpose of this march! Get him from my sight!" Immediately, men seized Black Cleitus, but the general resisted, yelling and fighting against the arms that held him back. He was determined to be heard. This enraged Alexander further and he rushed to Cleitus, red fury clouding any sense.

Hephaistion hurled himself to Alexander, as did many others, and tried his damn hardest to hold his king back. _No-no-no, gods, Alexander-no_. His mind was scrambled and the strong king was beginning to slip from his grip. Along with others, he shouted at the soldiers holding Cleitus to get the general out of there.

"Arrest him for treason!" Alexander shouted, his whole body shaking with rage and paranoia. _Gods-Alexander-no_. Hephaistion bit back his panic and concentrated on holding Alexander away from Cleitus. Time seemed to stall as the soldiers and generals gawked at their delusional king. Alexander looked around like a sheep surrounded by wolves, his eyes crazed as he shoved people away and jerked from their grip.

"Who's with him? Who's with him!" Alexander snarled, the men around him dumbly shaking their heads in protest.

Hephaistion let the despair show on his face as Alexander called for trial. His body was shaking in fear for it was all happening much too fast. His mind couldn't register any plan or anything at all to calm his dear friend and save his lover. Cleitus, infuriated, marched forward, shouting still even as arms once again grabbed him to hold him back.

Alexander was now riding on the heights of his anger. He looked with wide eyes to the enraged Cleitus, whom was ripping at him with words. Alexander yelled out in frustration and snatched a spear as if to comfort himself. As he turned, he looked straight into Hephaistion's pleading eyes.

"No, Alexander. Please, no." Everyone else probably missed the silent plea, but Alexander heard it above everything else. He could see it written all over his beloved's face. Alexander looked at him as a lost boy would look to his only friend, feeling as though he was going to burst into tears. Cleitus must've noticed the display between the two.

"May you and your barbarian mother live in shame!"


	11. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: 

vampire-grl-rules - Thanks for reading!

Inkstained Scarlet - I'm glad you like it, thanks for reading. I hope to read some more writing from you, as well (What happened to 'Something Beautiful'?)!

Queendel - Haha, thank you for being paitent with my slow speed at updating. I hope your Easter was a great one! By the way, I was actually thinking about having Hephaistion get hurt while trying to protect Cleitus, but you figured me out so I'm gonna change that. :)

Rothalion - Thanks!

Julie - Here you go.

Fedia - I'm waiting to read more from you, as well!

VaniaHepskins - Here's another one for you.

GaBo0 - Ahh, you found this story just in time.

Gemini Gypsy - NOO! Don't explode, haha.

Oh man, I had alot of inner conflict with this chapter. And thanks to ALL of you for reading and giving this a chance. :)

Kings and Generals: Chapter 10

Hephaistion remembered back when he first laid his young eyes on Cleitus the Black. He was tired and a bit discouraged with Alexander; Hephaistion was trying so damn hard to capture his friend's heart, but Alexander would just smile at every attempt and continue on as if it were nothing.

The young blue eyes gazed up curiously at the warrior and his sorrow with Alexander was quickly forgotten. Even King Philip took notice of his gaze lingering on Cleitus and remarked about it to the warrior while chuckling slightly. Those black eyes looked to him and pierced right through. Hephaistion could feel the heat of blush rise in his cheeks and he quickly turned away.

As Hephaistion grew older, he learned how to sneak looks to Cleitus without notice. Although, he never intended to act out on those desires because he had his Alexander. However, in sleep, Hephaistion couldn't escape. It was rather difficult at times when Cleitus' eyes looked to him, those black eyes offering more than a king ever could. But Alexander would conquer the world; Hephaistion would not throw that dream away for the sake of curiosity and lust. Alexander needed him.

And Hephaistion could remember when Cleitus first gave him a kind smile, the first kind words. It was then Hephaistion knew he would not be fed to the wolves once Alexander found another. The first time those lips were pressed against his and the first night Black Cleitus was inside of him. Those nights they spent talking and laughing, Cleitus' rich laughter still ringing in Hephaistion's head. His body pressed warmly against his, the comfort still kissing Hephaistion's senses.

"May you and your barbarian mother live in shame!"

Those memories struck him as Alexander swiftly whirled around and penetrated Cleitus with the spear in his grip. The general yelled out in pain and leaned forward as the spear was pushed agonizingly into his abdomen. Hephaistion felt all his thoughts and emotions drain from him, cold apathy from shock filling his veins. He couldn't believe nor understand it, his mind wouldn't allow him to.

Black Cleitus stood straight, as if to take this death with pride, sounds of pain whispering past his lips. Those powerful raven eyes looked to Hephaistion, saying what words never could. So much sorrow, so much strength. And Cleitus the Black fell forward, life quickly whisking way and leaving a corpse.

Hephaistion stood, trembling in shock, his eyes wide and filling with tears as he took in deep breaths. It was like the mirror of his life shattering into too many pieces to put back together. He quickly blinked away the tears as the sound of his broken king weakly called out the dead general's name.

That night, sorrowful, crazed eyes looked to Hephaistion, his trembling king rotting in agony. Hephaistion did the best he could to comfort and strengthen his king while his mind and heart shut down. At least his mind was smart enough to hold on until Hephaistion could break in peace. Once Alexander was left in the care of Bagoas, Hephaistion hurried to his own tent, his heart threatening to explode if he did not get out the pain that was boiling inside.

Inside, he cried and yelled. He destroyed everything around him and downed wine endlessly. The torment of losing a loved one felt like repeating stabs to his chest - something much worse than he had ever faced in battle. The beautiful face was flushed and tear stained, the hair matting against his forehead. If he felt nothing from shock, he felt _everything _from pain. His lover was dead by the hands of his own beloved. Hephaistion fought so damn hard to keep them safe from madness. And now?

He crashed onto his bed, staring blankly at the quivering tent flap, expecting the tall, black haired man to come striding in at any minute. To wipe those tears away and stop the painful contracting of his heart. To never speak of it again because warriors don't cry, yet Cleitus would hold him and stroke his hair regardless. But Cleitus did not come, and the tears did not stop.

He had loved Alexander, so much, before. When the king had found him and Cleitus in bed and the king held his temper. He felt like rushing towards him and clinging to him, laughing and crying tears of joy. He thought that would be the end of any conflict. When Alexander would speak with him about it, Hephaistion would not lie. True friends shared everything. The murder of Cleitus was a betrayal to Hephaistion, needless to say, every Macedonian. And yet the king would be comforted with words that Cleitus did indeed deserve to die. Hephaistion winced at that thought. He was angry and in pain, but he had no energy to destroy his surroundings that were already destroyed.

When Hephaistion fell into an unconscious state, he dreamed of finding his lover. He was covered in blood and filth, silently weeping and crouched to the floor. Hephaistion had never seen Cleitus weep, his heart pounding wildly as he rushed to him. So much blood; were they in the middle of a battle? But as he came closer, he found it harder to breathe. The thick smog smothering him and making it hard to see. His armor became incredibly heavy and his skin felt like it were being attacked with tiny pin pricks. The air seemed to burn his eyes, but he peered into the fog still as his eyes began to water. When Hephaistion finally reached his lover, he came to a bloody body with faint breathing. He held the body close to him as the black eyes stared blankly into his own. Hephaistion felt a rush of tears as he held the dying man, his eyes and skin still burning while he pleaded with Cleitus to stay with him. The eyes closed and Hephaistion let his pain cry out as he clutched the body, his lungs threatening to burst at the difficulty breathing.

He awoke with a start, taking in deep breaths and looking around him with wide eyes. Sweat trickled down from his forehead as he realized he was still in his tent. He fell back down onto his bed as tears were born again.

Hephaistion felt as though he would go on a rampage once word reached his ears that the entire army was trying to deny Cleitus a proper funeral. He attempted to reassure his troubled mind by telling himself Alexander would never deny his closest friend's lover such a thing. But the fact Cleitus was dead in the first place made him wonder.

But Strong Hephaistion, as Cleitus would have called him, continued on forth with the army and Alexander. During every battle, Hephaistion could feel black eyes protectively watching over him. When Hephaistion was alone with Alexander, they did not speak of it nor did they lay together.

And then came the time that Hephaistion married Drypetis. The wound inside of him, though still bleeding, was skillfully hidden. He often wondered if this would have grieved Cleitus, or if the older man would just laugh at Hephaistion's resistance to marry her, let alone bed her. He felt some pity for the young Drypetis, though she was ignorant in the actual situation surrounding her, she grew used to the lack of attention from her husband. Alexander, however, was not satisfied.

"Do you still grieve him, Hephaistion?" Alexander asked suddenly. Hephaistion looked to his king with unreadable eyes, searching for the words. _Cleitus_. It had been so long since that name had been uttered, he missed it. Nostalgia filled him as his blue eyes looked blankly to the floor a few feet away.

"Do you still mourn for Cleitus?" Asked Alexander again, as if reading his thoughts. Alexander briefly wondered why he asked, for he already knew the answer. Pain gripped at his heart as those blue eyes began to fill with tears and looked into his own. Hephaistion did not answer and Alexander did not push forward.

Then Hephaistion fell ill.

Alexander rushed to his friend's chambers, grief biting at his heart. Once inside, he looked down to the pale man before him.

The words that passed between them were in hushed whispers and sob-broken voices. Apologies, confessions, and declaration of love that would never die. Alexander knew who would be waiting for him, and he knew Black Cleitus would hate Alexander for once again taking Hephaistion away once his own death followed. _You may have him for awhile, Black Cleitus, but not for long_. It was a bitter tragedy.

"Go to sleep, my love." And Hephaistion did drift off and did not come back. Alexander cried out in agony and laid with the body for days, thinking over every mistake he made with this beautiful man - now a beautiful corpse. When they were young, Hephaistion would cautiously talk about Alexander finding another love, but Alexander would not hear any of it. Despite Hephaistion's knowledge of the future, he waited with his king until he was the only one - the lonely one.

Hephaistion was unable to let go, but it would have killed him if he didn't let someone else inside of his soul. Though it hurt Alexander to think of it, he was glad it was Cleitus. But at the same time, he _loathed_ Cleitus for it. It was no wonder that the hate was mutual. Cleitus loved his king and loved the part of Alexander that was Philip, but he returned the hatred to the delusional man and rival. Just as Alexander loved the son of his nurse maid, the strong general and brilliant fighter, but not the man who stole his lover.

The End

Author's note:  
Meh, what can I say? I'm a sucker for sad endings. But I would like to note I have a few more stories with this pairing in mind. So, what do you say? Are you up for reading more from my inane imagination?


End file.
